Disguises
by girleater
Summary: this was my girlfriend's idea and i just took it and made it 1000000x more disturbing. you're welcome. cora/regina


Cora watched as her daughter dashed out of the room for her "riding lesson". A dark smile crept across her face as she chuckled. And what a riding lesson it would be, she thought, pulse thumping erratically. Just how long had she had this idea? How many nights had she spent awake in bed, eye staring at the ceiling, dreamless but plotting; plotting and hoping (though she really should have been praying) that her dear husband couldn't read her thoughts. Oh, if only the poor bastard could. Cora could only imagine what he would do...of course, he would never know, and their deardarlingdaughter would be none the wise. A smug smile tugged the corners of Cora's lips, and in an instant she was gone in a cloud of purple smoke.

When she reappeared she was in the stables; and her anatomy was drastically different. The stable boy (Daniel, she corrected herself. Even peasants have names) smelled of warm summer air and blades of grass. Curiosity got the best of her, and she allowed a hand to roam up and down her chest, unable to adjust to the feel of his body...Before she had time to do much else she heard his name being called. A smile crossed her face and she turned around, only to find herself with an armful of her daughter.

"Daniel," she breathed, pressing close to him, "I've missed you."

She smiled down at her daughter and stroked the hair out of her face.

"I missed you too, Regina," she murmured, leaning down to give her a soft kiss; it wasn't at all like the kisses she herself gave to Regina. The ones veiled with motherly love, chaste and ending with her daughter wiping her mouth as she walked away. This kiss...it was what Cora had always wanted to give to her daughter. Lingering with passion, fluttering nerves like a moth inside a jar, and Regina bending to her (or, well him) like a flame. Regina beamed up at him, the smile lighting up her face. It reached her eyes, and the longer she looked at him, she took her bottom lip between her teeth-so adorably coquettish.

"We have more time today. Mother is going to be too busy to check in until dinner."

Oh, if only she knew, Cora thought, letting Daniel's hands settle on Regina's waist. The nerve-endings on his fingertips seemed to crackle with electricity-chemistry that Cora wasn't sure she approved of. Regina leaned into Daniel just a bit more, and her smile only seemed to stretch further. It was almost too easy, Cora thought as she pulled Regina in for another kiss. The hands on Regina's hips tightened their grip, and for a fleeting second Cora debated letting them go lower, but she had to remind herself-you are Daniel, and that was enough to erase the thought from her mind, for the time being. Her daughter surrendered easily to the kiss, but it was only when Daniel was pulling her onto a bail of hay that she said anything,

"Daniel what are you doing?"

Regina's voice was panic with an edge of excitement; something that clearly said they'd never done this before. Daniel winced and stood back up muttering,

"I'm sorry; I wasn't thinking clearly."

And in the moment where Daniel's body separated from Regina's, Cora was caught. This had started as something as simple as exploiting her daughter's attachment to Daniel to steal a few kisses, and ultimately reassure herself that kissing was all they did. But now, Daniel's body was aching to feel Regina's atop his again. Regina bit her lip and looked up at him through her lashes,

"It's okay," Regina whispered, reaching for his hand and tugging him back down, "I just wasn't expecting it..."

Sitting up on her knees she leaned over to press her lips against his once more.  
Cora groaned softly as her daughters body pressed against her borrowed one. Her hand buried itself into Regina's hair and she pulled her closer. Their lips parted and Regina's hands fumbled with the vest that he was wearing, trying to get it off of him. Rage crackled within Cora like a fire, and Daniel bit his lip, a groan slipping from them as he helped Regina with his vest. No, Cora thought, wanting to beat the stable boy senseless, wanting to rip his heart from his chest and squeeze it, and watch it evaporate into dust between her fingertips. And Regina was far from innocent; the girl deserved to be punished for daring to engage in this sort of behavior, with any man. But there was a part of Cora, deep within her own repressed decedent filthy thoughts, that wanted Regina so much, that this moment-this depravity-had to continue.

Rage and desire waged a war inside her mind, twisting the endurance of her sanity, wearing it thin and wearing it down. Daniel was not allowed to touch her daughter, only Cora was. Daniel shouldn't have even been allowed to kiss her daughter. Only Cora. Her plan, her intentions, were stabbing her in the gut like she never expected. Regina was pulling her dress over her head, and Daniel's eyes were devouring her figure like he wanted to eat her. Though, Cora thought, he probably did. The thought sickened her, yet it made her mouth water, because what does my daughter taste like? She thought, and Daniel bit his lip, Daniel bucked his hips, Daniel Daniel Daniel, when it should have been Cora Cora Cora.

Regina was simpering now, hands folded in front of her as she waited for Daniel's next move, hesitant in the heat of intimacy.

"D-Daniel...?"

She was such a child, Cora's child, and the thought of this...man, this stable boy defiling that made her blood boil...But Daniel's blood was focused in other places, and Cora could barely form thoughts. He was aching, he was rising, and Regina was glancing at the bulge in his pants with anxious, eager eyes.

Cora hated it.

But she couldn't stop it.

Oh, what was she thinking.

"Come here..."

Daniel's voice was gruff, marred with desire as he pulled Regina into his lap. Once she'd straddled him, she brushed against him just so, and Daniel shuddered, pulling Regina into a kiss before Cora could even think about stopping it. Her tongue traced along his bottom lip, and she moved, grinding against him in a manner so wanton it made Cora want to scream. In a way, she had her daughter right where she wanted her, but oh, how she wanted Regina grinding on her thigh, not Daniel's cock.

"Should..your pants..."

Regia gasped out, hands fumbling with his belt buckle.

"Yes."

Daniel groaned, and Cora wanted to wrap her hands around his neck and twist.

But Daniel's blood was boiling, boiling, boiling and Cora wasn't entirely sure how much she hated the situation anymore. She hated Daniel. She hated how much her daughter loved him. But this-wasn't really Daniel, was it? No, no of course not. It was Cora, it was a disguise, a rouse, a ploy to defile her daughter and take what she always wanted without resistance.

It was brilliant.

Daniel undid his belt, and shoved his pants down his hips. Regina waited with bated breath, staring at him with wide eyes. Oh, the poor dear, never seen a man before. Cora wanted to smirk, regardless of what her daughter would go on thinking, her first time would be with her mother. Her mother, wearing a Daniel mask. With Daniel's cock. With Daniel's everything.

But with motherly intentions.

Daniel's hands gripped Regina's hips, and in an instant she was hovering over his lap, biting her lip and her expression spoke volumes. What if mother finds out, it said, what if I get in trouble, it said. And Cora just wanted to stroke her cheek and coo, "Mother already knows." With a firm grip on his cock, Daniel guided Regina down on top of it. Her cunt was oh-so deliciously tight, and Cora could feel everything. It was Daniel's body, but Cora's sensations. Regina's hands gripped his shoulders, nails  
digging into his skin. Daniel's hands kept hold of her waist, and Cora wanted to smirk at how much control she had-

"Oh, Daniel."

Regina's moan was pornographic, and in her mind, Cora replaced Daniel with mother. That was how it should have been. Daniel bucked his hips-once, twice, over and over until Regina was a panting, writhing, moaning mess in his arms. Her nails were tearing his skin, and Cora could feel it, she could feel the pain but the burn was good, it made her force Daniel's hips to go fasterfasterfaster Regina clung to him, his name becoming a mantra as it dripped from her lips again and again, and each time, Cora replaced it, and each time, it made the tingling at the base of her spine heighten. Without properly thinking it through, Cora made Daniel's hands grip Regina's neck; she needed to look at him-at  
her, while she tightened around Daniel's cock. Regina's eyes were wide, and her lip was between her teeth and Cora was afraid she might break the skin. Her eyes reflected so much love and trust, that Cora almost felt bad for what she was doing. But not bad enough to stop.

Daniel moaned, and Cora brought his hips up hard, and Regina let her head fall back and a cry escaped from her mouth that was just so loud and s that Cora pitied Daniel for not being around to witness the moment.

Regina looked at Daniel and smiled, hair a mess and sticking to her sweaty face, "I love you," she only mouthed the words, and Cora made Daniel smile.

"I love you, too."

Oh, but if only Regina knew just how much Cora loved her...and perhaps, one day, she would, and when she did, it would be without disguises, and Regina would moan for her mother, and never another.

-fin


End file.
